Reunited
by AmbreignsAmbassadyr
Summary: Swaggourne oneshot that I wrote for my best friend. Rated M for sex, cussing, etc.


Jack was getting ready for his match when he saw Evan in the catering area. He couldn't help but bite his lip at the sight of the smaller man, he had always been somewhat attracted to him. Walking to the catering area, he walked up to Evan and whispered in his ear, "Meet me in my locker room after my match." He said, leaving to go get ready for his match.

The brunette former high-flying wrestler was having a fun time with his friends at the catering table, laughing at the lame joke that Cena had told. He took a drink of his beverage, almost jumping out of his skin when he felt the warm breath of someone whispering in his ear. He didn't recognize who it was until he spotted the noticeable lisp of the others speech. His heart hitched into his throat as he felt himself get nervous. He wondered why Jack wanted to suddenly see him alone in his locker room. He contemplated whether he should go or not. His eyes shifted towards the direction of the live screen as he watched the match between the blonde his his opponent. After a minute he decided he would go back to the locker room and wait for him.

After his match, Jack made his way back to the locker room, where Evan was already sitting on a bench at. It was just the two of them in the locker room, so Jack went to the door and locked it. He bit his lip and walked over to the brunette, pulling him up so that he was standing, and shoved him against the lockers, grinding his growing length into Evan's thigh. "You have no idea how horny I am right now..." He whispered into the younger man's ear, lightly nibbling on his earlobe.

Evan looked up quickly once he heard the door open. He looked up and down the taller and stronger male. His eyes drifted his over his wet body dripping with sweat. He opened his mouth to speak when Jack pushed him up against the wall. His instant thought was to fight back but when he felt the harden length of the blonde press against his leg. His eyes drooped a bit as he listened to the others voice, his member instantly starting to get hard. "Oh really? From that short fight?"

Jack smirked and glared at Evan. "No. I was horny before that. The instant I saw you..." His words trailed off as he kissed the shorter man roughly, pulling on his bottom lip with his teeth. Moaning into the kiss, he felt his cock fully harden. "I...need...you...now..." He said in between each kiss.

"Hmm." He moaned quietly and kissed him back, closing his eyes all the way. "I need you too." He mumbled against his lips and ground his hips against the others.

"Shit...I'm all sweaty...follow me...and take your clothes off..." He pulled Evan towards the shower area and removed his ring gear, revealing his hardened length. Once Evan's clothes were off, Jack shoved Evan into the shower stall, lifting the younger man up and pressing his dick against Evan's ass. "Mmm fuck..." He moaned out softly at the feeling.

The brunette didn't question it, he slipped his shirt off and kicked off his pants as he got naked. He arched his back up and moaned with anticipation, wanting to just feel Jack inside him. "Stop teasing."

The blonde groaned softly and turned the water on, grabbing the shampoo. He lubed up his cock and thrusted into Evan roughly, groaning at his tightness. He maintained a fast pace with his thrusts, occasionally slapping the younger man's ass.

The younger man yelped when Jack slapped his ass, his own member becoming painfully hard. "Unnngghh...Jack...need...relief...please..." He moaned out as he felt his hand travel to his groin, stroking himself. Jack swatted Evan's hand away from his groin and replaced it with his own hand. He heard Evan shudder as Jack quickly stroked him in time with his thrusts. Evan placed his hands against the shower stall as Jack continued to assault his ass. Using his free hand, he started to flick at Evan's nipples, hearing the brunette moan whorishly in response. "Ohhh goddd...Jack...not much longer...gonna c-" Evan gasped as he felt himself release his load all over the shower stall.

Jack growled as he continued to thrust hard into Evan. "Did I fucking say you could cum?" He asked, slapping Evan's ass hard.

"N-n-no...sorry sir..." Evan whined, his voice shaky as he kept moaning out. He clenched his ass muscles, knowing it would throw Jack over the edge. Jack grunted in pleasure as he felt those ass muscles squeezing his cock. "Fuck...gonna cum...annghhgg!" He moaned out loudly as he filled Evan's hot tunnel with all he had to give.

Panting heavily, he pulled out of Evan, turning him around as he kissed him. He then washed himself up then washing Evan up. Once they were rinsed off, they stepped out of the shower and got dressed. Jack took Evan's hands in his and looked him in the eyes. "It was nice seeing you again, I missed you."  
>"I missed you too." Evan said as they traded one last kiss before parting ways.<p> 


End file.
